Back To December
by Fading Ashes
Summary: So this is me, standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December all the time. Sequel of Last Christmas. HGDM


**Disclaimer: Only the story belongs to me, the characters all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. **

**A/N: This is a sequel of **_**Last Christmas.**_

Draco was pretty sure Blaise was up to something. Yesterday, after the Christmas Ball, Blaise had given him a wink before snogging Luna senselessly. (Draco hoped to be free of that image by next week.) And right now, in the Great Hall for breakfast, Blaise kept sneaking knowing glances at him, then staring at Hermione. He stared back and forth, his gaze lingering longer and longer, like he was connecting imaginary dots. Draco couldn't stand it anymore.

"What's your problem, Zabini?" He put down his fork with a _twang_ and glared at him with all the darkness he could muster.

"Not like it's my problem, more likely yours." Blaise smirked, not at all fazed by his dark glare.

"What do you mean _my_ problem?" Draco demanded.

"More like Hermione and yours, actually." Blaise replied, glancing at Hermione again.

Draco felt himself stiffen; his hand went to his fork, clenching it tightly until his knuckles shone white.

"You don't know anything, Zabini," Draco snarled, "So I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut tight. You can save it for snogging the shit out of Lovegood later."

Blaise turned a bright shade of red, very surprising for his dark skin, "And you don't know anything about me and Luna's relationship."

"And I hope it remains that way." Draco shot back.

Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, now calm, "You can't go on living like this, Draco."

Draco remained silent, and Blaise took the opportunity to continue, "You haven't slept well at all, hardly eaten anything, and had payed attention in class. I'm worried, Draco, and I'm also worried about Hermione."

"What do you have to be worried about Granger?" Draco asked icily. "As far as I know, she's over it."

"She's not. She's in the same condition as you." Blaise said matter-of-factly. "You haven't noticed, Drake? She wants you back; too, just like you want her back."

Draco snuck a look at the Gryffindor table. And Blaise was right. Dark bags hung under her eyes, she seemed thinner than usual, her hair glossy, but obviously not brushed. Her skin was pale and her eyes, he shuddered, were dark and empty. Not full of its usual sparkle and twinkle, her eyes betrayed nothing but a swirl of hollowness and misery.

"She doesn't want me back, and when did I even say I wanted her?" Draco snapped, tearing his gaze away from the brunette.

"Words are not needed; I can see it in your eyes and actions." Blaise replied, sincerity lacing every word.

"You're getting too mushy for my own liking, mate, you sure you're alright?" Draco asked, wrinkling his nose and knitting his brows together.

Blaise groaned in annoyance, "Luna changed me, okay?" he sat up straighter in his seat and grumbled, "Of all the things you could say, you had to point out that."

Draco smirked and nodded farewell to Blaise. But before he could get up from his seat, Blaise reached out a hand to stop him.

"What do you want now, Blaise?" Draco drawled, growing annoyed with his friend.

"Get her back, Draco," Blaise murmured for only him to hear, "Get her back before it's too late. Would you like to see Hermione snogging someone once she's completely over it? Would you like to attend a wedding of Hermione and someone else's?" Draco got a disgusting image of Hermione and Crabbe snogging and doing hanky-panky. He furiously shook his head, and Blaise continued, "Then end your and hers misery and get her back." Blaise smiled, "She likes music, right?" Draco nodded, loss for words. Blaise put down his hand and smirked, "You can go now."

Blaise must never _ever_ know that on that day, he had finally knocked some sense into Draco.

Draco nodded at Blaise, shaken up and a bit lost for words; he didn't have any classes this morning so he strolled to his room. He lay on his bed and racked his brains for a good plan, a plan to make Hermione his again. Wait…Blaise said something about her liking music. He had a short memory about Hermione telling him that.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hermione," He feigned a look of affection and tried not to gag, "Why do you sing every time you get nervous?" He really was curious._

_Hermione turned her head away from the piano and gave him a sad smile, "My mother used to sing to me at night when I wake up from nightmares. Her voice was so wonderful, so comforting that it made me feel safe. I used to ask her to sing me to sleep most of the nights." She chuckled, a tear running down her eye._

"_Why are you using past tense?" Draco felt a strange urge to reach out his hand and brush away her tear._

"_Because I oblivated her memory so she wouldn't get involved in the war." Hermione sniffled and rubbed her eyes, "Ever since she started to sing to me, I started to love and appreciate music. It reminds me of my mother every time I hear a song."_

_**End Flashback**_

Draco sat up straight on his bed; he bounced a little out of excitement and rubbed his hands together, his brain producing a plan. It might be too mushy for his liking, but it'll have to do. But of course, he would need some help…

Hermione sat by the Gryffindor table and listened to Harry and Ron talking about Quidditch, she would pretend not to notice the concerned and worried looks Harry, Ron, and Ginny sent her occasionally. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to meet Luna's dreamy bluish-grey eyes.

"Hermione?" Luna smiled dreamily, her eyes twinkling with…was that mischief and mirth? Well, this was Luna, you might never know.

"Yes, Luna?" Hermione smiled genuinely for the first time in the day, this was how she liked her, so innocent and full of good content, "Is anything wrong?"

"Professor McGonagall would like to see you in the Room of Requirement." Luna said and walked out of the Great Hall.

That was strange. She usually met her professors in their office…whatever. She excused herself politely to her friends and made way to the Room of Requirement. She opened the door and stepped inside. To her shock, Draco sat on a stool, holding a guitar. She widened her eyes in horror and turned around, ready to dash out of the door, just as she whipped around, the door slammed shut and locked with a charm Draco uttered.

"W-what do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione shakily asked, her hand secretly reaching into her pocket for her wand.

"You." Draco smirked as she froze. Strumming his guitar, he began to sing.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me._

_How's life? Tell me, how's your family? _He took a deep breath, he knew the answer, her parents were dead.

_I haven't seen them in a while _He dragged the note, consciously aware that his voice was off-tune.

_You've been busy; busier than ever_

_We small talk, work in the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why_

_Cause the last time you saw me _

_Still burns in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die _He watched as she took timid steps closer to hear him sing. Well, at least she wasn't running away shrieking in disgust and horror.

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying_

_I'm sorry for that night _

Hermione gasped, his pride meant a lot to him. And he was sitting there, apologizing?

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realize what I had to blow that night_

_And I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time _Draco took a deep breath and watched as tears slipped down Hermione's right eye.

_These days I haven't been sleeping _

_Staying up playing myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed_

_And I didn't call, then I think about summer_

_All the beautiful times, I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall _He realized that it was true. He had fallen for Hermione in the process of winning her heart and throwing it away.

_And then the cold came_

_With the dark days when the fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love_

_And all I gave you was goodbye_

_So this me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying _

_I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time _He battled nervousness and watched another tear slide down her right eye.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realize what I had to blow that night_

_And I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms_

_That September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_If we loved again, I swear I'd love you right _He meant it, and Hermione could hear the sincerity in his words.

_I'd go back in time and change it_

_But I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door I understand_

_So this me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying _

_I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time _He would admit his voice cracked a bit.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realize what I had to blow that night_

_And I go back to December, turn around and make it all right_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I-I go back to D-December all the time_

_All the time _Another tear slipped down her right eye, and her bottom lip trembled. He put down his guitar and stood up from his stool.

He didn't know who moved first. But the next thing he knew, he had his arms around Hermione's waist who had her arms around his neck. Both held on tight, and just this time, Draco let his tears to flow. He squeezed her tighter to his chest and she made a squeaking sound that made him chuckle.

"I'm never letting you go again." Draco whispered, burying his face into her sweet smelling hair.

"I hope you don't mean literally." Hermione said in a shaky voice.

"Of course not, but I'm afraid you're going to be stuck with me until death do us part." Draco said with an excellent poker-face.

Hermione managed a smirk, "I think I can live with that."

Draco gave a smile.  
Not a smirk. Not a sneer. Not a beam. Not a grin. Just a smile. And a completely genuine one.

Blaise was going to get a huge gift for Christmas from him this year.

_**~*~*~FIN~*~*~**_

_I hope you enjoyed the story! Leave some nice reviews if you do~ ;) _


End file.
